


Teach Me

by gardenofmaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: “Come on,” Victoria mumbled, nudging at Yuuri and urging her to get up.Yuuri was beyond confused. “What? Why? Where are we going?”Victoria turned, giving Yuuri a smile that made her feel weak in the knees. “We’re going to the bedroom of course. Even if I were just going to eat you out, I’d want to spread you all out on my bed and enjoy the beautiful sight that you are when you come. But first, I’m going to teach you how to touch yourself. And when you’ve given yourself your first orgasm, then I’m going to spread you across the bed and eat you out until you’re crying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/gifts).



> So I was talking to my wonderful friend Lissy and bemoaning the lack of genderbend YOI fics, so for those of you who also think there is a shortage, here is my contribution.  
> I honestly cannot believe that it took me this long to write a YOI fic. But here it is, and I'm v proud of it.

If there was one thing that Yuuri would never, ever tire of, it was the safe and warm feeling that came from being wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms. She snuggled in deeper into Victoria's chest, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back onto her shoulder. In response, Victoria hummed, and Yuuri could feel her smile against the skin of her neck. Her sweet and loving Vitya was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and in that moment, Yuuri couldn't imagine ever wanting anything else.

Of course, she mused, as Victoria's smile against her skin turned into soft, suckling kisses against her pulse point, even though she could stay in this moment forever, Victoria had a way of building fire beneath her skin. She shifted, moving to make herself more vulnerable, more open, and Victoria took the opportunity eagerly.

The delicious sensation of Victoria sucking a hickey into Yuuri's neck made her shiver, and she clutched onto Victoria's thigh softly. “ _ Vitya _ ,” she whimpered quietly, and Victoria's answering growl of pleasure sent electricity down her spine.

“My dear, sweet Yuuri,” Victoria murmured, pulling away only to kiss her way up to Yuuri's ear, where her hot breath brushed against Yuuri's earlobe, causing another shudder. Yuuri could practically hear Victoria's mouth curve into that beautiful smirk. “You're so beautiful like this. I could stay here forever and never get sick of having you, all beautiful whimpers and gasps as I take you apart with my mouth.”

Yuuri bit her lip, feeling her face warm up as heat shot through her body at the images (Yuuri, on her back, Victoria's silver hair buried between her legs as Yuuri begged and clutched at the bedsheets. Victoria, looming over Yuuri's body and biting hickeys into her naked body until there was absolutely no doubt who Yuuri belonged to.) that flashed through her mind with Victoria's words. She turned around and pushed Victoria back into the couch so that she could straddle her, and Victoria's face instantly took on a look of awe, one Yuuri had only ever seen in situations where she took charge. It made her feel powerful, beautiful. Here, in this moment, she was a goddess, and Victoria was her High Priestess, forever worshiping and adoring her. It was an addicting sensation, one that Yuuri didn't think she would ever get over.

She leaned down to kiss Victoria, who groaned softly into her mouth and clutched Yuuri closer. Her hands moved down, and Yuuri bucked up a little bit into Victoria's thighs when they grabbed at her ass, squeezing and kneading. Yuuri moaned around Victoria's tongue, moving to run her fingers through Victoria's hair, clutching it between her fingers and pulling her head back. Victoria's eyes were wide, mouth red and on its way to being swollen as she panted hard. Her hands dug into Yuuri's ass again, and Yuuri whimpered, leaning down to bite and suck on Victoria's neck.

The sounds her lovely Vitya made were so beautiful, every heavy breath, every moan, and every whimper going straight to her crotch. She squirmed in Victoria's lap, the heat still a little unfamiliar, even with all the times that Victoria made her feel it.

Victoria groaned loudly, hands going up to tease at the waistband of Yuuri's pants. “Can I please?” she asked, hands clutching desperately at the small of Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri paused. Despite how hot and bothered Victoria made her on a regular basis, they'd never really gotten farther than heavy making out. Each time, Victoria would ask oh so prettily if Yuuri was ready yet, and each time, Yuuri would shake her head. Victoria would pout but nod, ever the understanding and loving girlfriend, before kissing Yuuri senseless once again. This time, however, something felt different for Yuuri. She was just as turned on as she'd been every other time previous, but now there was something missing. Perhaps whatever it was that made her not ready before was gone. Whatever it was, all Yuuri wanted in that moment was for Victoria to touch her. She wanted to see what it looked like when Victoria came, in real life rather than in the one fantasy she’d let herself ponder.

So she nodded. She nodded, letting go of her Vitya’s hair so that she could kiss her again.

“Touch me,” she whispered into Victoria’s lips. “Make me feel amazing. Take me apart.”

Victoria’s eyes widened, and Yuuri could hear her breath audibly catch. “Oh Yuuri,” she moaned, reaching up to cup Yuuri’s face and kiss her deeply. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Yuuri smiled shyly into Victoria’s lips, her face heating up. “Um, before you start though,” she started, “you should know that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Victoria nodded, somehow looking both serious and delighted. “You did say that you’ve never had a girlfriend before.”

Yuuri blushed even deeper, knowing that her girlfriend wasn’t understanding what she was saying. “No, Victoria, that’s not it. I mean, I’ve never had a girlfriend before, that’s true. But when I say that I’ve never done anything like this, I mean it. I’ve never done  _ a single thing  _ like this before.”

Victoria tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean, my darling?”

Biting her lip and looking down, she took a deep breath. Might as well be explicit, she figured. “I’ve never… even touched myself before,” she mumbled. “Before, it was just because I was too embarrassed to do it with my family in the house, then skating and competitions took over my life so there just wasn’t time, and now I’ve got you, so I figured I wouldn’t need to.”

Beneath Yuuri, her girlfriend gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “You’ve never…” She trailed off, long enough that Yuuri began feeling a small hint of anxiety creeping up the back of her neck, before nodding decisively.

“Come on,” Victoria mumbled, nudging at Yuuri and urging her to get up.

Yuuri was beyond confused. “What? Why? Where are we going?”

Victoria turned, giving Yuuri a smile that made her feel weak in the knees. “We’re going to the bedroom of course. Even if I were just going to eat you out, I’d want to spread you all out on my bed and enjoy the beautiful sight that you are when you come. But first, I’m going to teach you how to touch yourself. And when you’ve given yourself your first orgasm,  _ then _ I’m going to spread you across the bed and eat you out until you’re crying.” She winked, smile turning downright hungry, and suddenly Yuuri couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough.

She sped past Victoria, who laughed loudly, then followed just as quickly if the rapid footfalls Yuuri could hear were any indication. No sooner than they were in the bedroom, Yuuri felt arms wrap around her waist as Victoria jumped at her, knocking her onto the bed.

Those same arms cushioned her fall, then began wandering, before beginning to tickle her mercilessly. Yuuri screeched in delight, writhing underneath Victoria, breathlessly begging her to stop. Victoria was relentless, though, and soon enough, Yuuri gave up, laughing loudly and squirming. The tickles stopped after a couple more moments, Victoria’s widely grinning face appearing centimeters from Yuuri’s flushed one.

Yuuri was breathing hard, her smile and small huffs of laughter betraying how false her glare was. “It’s not fair,” she pouted. “You get to tickle me and I don’t get to tickle you.”

Victoria’s smile was fond. “You are completely allowed to tickle me. I’m just not ticklish.”

“Same thing.”

Yuuri closed her eyes and hummed happily into the kiss Victoria gave her, melting against her girlfriend and pulling her closer. She savored the kiss for a few more moments, opening her eyes slightly when Victoria pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Victoria murmured, and Yuuri could see the truth in her face, in the way her eyes crinkled at the corners, in the brightness of her irises, in the fond curve of her lips. Everything about Victoria screamed love, and it took Yuuri’s breath away. “I love you so much sometimes I think I’m going to explode from it,” she continued. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Yuuri. I hope you know that.”

Yuuri smiled, her chest expanding with emotion, and tears of joy pricked at the corner of her eyes. “And I hope that you know you’re the best thing to happen to me. I love you too, Vitya. Love you so much.”

Victoria’s smile was breathtaking, and Yuuri couldn’t help but lean up to kiss her, again and again and again and again. Maybe, just maybe, if she kissed Victoria enough times, reality would stop and let them have an eternity.

_ You sound just like her right now _ , her mind whispered, and she smiled into the kiss with how true it was. Victoria’s hopeless romantic side was forever contagious.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Victoria’s hands sliding up the bare skin on her sides, taking her shirt with her, and she suddenly remembered why exactly they were in bed. Some part of her expected to feel anxiety at the touch, and yet… There was nothing. Sure, there was a bit of nervousness at her lack of experience, but it wasn’t threatening to choke or overwhelm her, so she figured that it was to be expected.

Breaking the kiss, Yuuri raised her arms above her head, letting Victoria strip her shirt off. She bit her lip, flushing as Victoria propped herself up to admire the view below her. A part of her almost wanted to hide, to cover her body, even if her breasts were still covered by her bra. Sure, she knew that Victoria was about to see a lot more of her, but it was still a little nerve wracking.

Taking a deep breath calmed her, however, and she ignored her first thought of covering up, instead trying to tap into the Eros side Victoria had worked so hard on getting her to show. She stretched her body out, putting one hand above her head and using the other hand to stroke down her own body, toying with the lacy hem of her bra. “Like what you see?”

The question sounded ridiculous and cliche to her, but apparently Victoria didn’t think so. Yuuri could see her eyes widen, could hear the small gasp she gave, could feel the slight hitch in her hips against her thigh. The pure power she had over Victoria was heady, and she knew that Victoria affected her in the exact same way.

“I love it,” Victoria purred. “You look good enough to eat.” She licked her lips, eyes roving all along Yuuri’s form.

Yuuri blushed but continued, moving one hand to cup Victoria’s cheek before stroking down her body. “Take this off,” she demanded, tugging at the bottom of Victoria’s shirt.

Victoria grinned, shaking her head. “Nope. Right now is about you.”

Yuuri pouted. “But I want to see you too.”

Her pout didn’t last through the loving kiss Victoria gave her, but it returned when it was done. Victoria laughed softly, smiling and shaking her head. “You’re so impatient, my love. Give it time. I have a plan.”

“...Okay,” she conceded, letting go of her shirt. Out of ideas as to where to head next, she looked up at her girlfriend searchingly.

Victoria, bless her, seemed to understand what Yuuri was silently asking, and her smiled widened, one hand coming to rest on her hip. “Mind if I take these off of you?” she asked, fingers dipping into the waistband of her pants.

Yuuri nodded, breath coming in a little quicker. She expected for Victoria to go straight for it and take her pants right off, but she was proven wrong when instead she felt the soft touch of lips on her neck.

Victoria took her time, kissing her way down Yuuri’s body, focusing on every spot that made Yuuri squirm or gasp. Her teeth and tongue were dangerous weapons on Yuuri’s body, and it electrified her down to the core. By the time Victoria was nibbling on the spot just below Yuuri’s belly button, Yuuri could feel multiple spots on her body that burned, points where Victoria had stopped to spread her love, and Yuuri knew with absolute certainty that she would be covered in love bites come morning.

Soon enough, Victoria’s tongue was teasing at her hips, and as she lightly bit on Yuuri’s hip bone, her hands deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Yuuri’s pants. One more strategically placed bite had Yuuri arching her hips up off of the bed, and Victoria took the chance to slide her pants down off her ass.

Yuuri bit her lip, staring up at Victoria with hungry eyes. “Please, Victoria. Touch me,” she begged.

Victoria smirked, showing off the Eros that she was so much more skilled at. It made the heat between Yuuri’s legs intensify, and she pressed her thighs together, desperately seeking pressure.

Hands firmly grasped her thighs, pulling them apart, and Yuuri gasped, hips canting up in a silent plea for more. “Shhh,” Victoria soothed. “You’ll get there soon enough. You want me to touch you, and I will.” She ran her palms slowly up the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, before pulling them away when she was just centimeters from Yuuri’s panties.

Yuuri whimpered, and Victoria’s grin widened. “Before I get to  _ really _ touching you, I want you to do something for me, Yuuri.”

“Anything. Anything at all.  _ Please, Victoria _ .”

“Touch yourself.”

Yuuri stilled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion for a moment, before remembering Victoria’s earlier words. “You- You really want me to make myself come?” she whispered.

Victoria nodded, face serious in a way that Yuuri associated with particularly intense skating routines. (Yuuri didn’t think that she’d ever be able to see that face again without getting even more turned on.) “Before I get to know your body, you should know yours, even a little bit. I  _ could _ just fuck you into the mattress, and believe me, Yuuri, I really do want to. But I always feel that it’s important that you learn how fun it can be to shove your hand down your panties and go to town.”

Yuuri blushed, the image filling her mind. “Really?”

Victoria nodded. “Really.”

Mirroring Victoria’s nod, Yuuri grabbed at the sheets under her, nervousness wracking her body. “Okay,” she murmured. “What do I do first?”

“Oh.” Victoria’s eyes widened, and a blush stole across her cheekbones. “You want me to tell you what to do?”

Yuuri nodded, biting her lip playfully. “You  _ are _ my coach, aren’t you?”

Victoria’s expression turned painfully hungry, and Yuuri gasped into the lips that were suddenly on her. She leaned up into Victoria, wrapping her legs around Victoria’s hips and her arms around her neck. Victoria’s body answered in turn, pressing Yuuri down into the mattress and rolling her body against Yuuri’s in that oh so familiar way that they’d both come to love.

Yuuri savored each and every press of Victoria’s lips against hers, and she couldn’t help but pout when Victoria pulled away from her. Her girlfriend chuckled at the look on her face, facial expression turning so fond that it took Yuuri’s breath away and made the pout she was giving turn into the most lovestruck smile.

Victoria chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek, moving to kiss her ear gently. “Touch yourself,” she whispered, voice low and fond, and Yuuri’s head spun from how fast the blood in her body rushed to her head.

“Where?”

“Anywhere. Let your hands roam. Feel your body. Get to know it.”

Yuuri shivered, squirming underneath Victoria’s body and running a hand through her hair. Every single one of her nerves was a quivering mess of sensitivity already, her body acutely aware of what was about to happen, and even the slight movement of her fingers running against her scalp made tingles run down Yuuri’s spine. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensation relaxed her, and her mouth dropped ever so slightly as her hand kept following the trajectory of her body, a single finger leaving a wake of fire on her own body as she trailed it down her neck.

She could feel her pulse beating rapidly, entire body thrumming in time with her heartbeat, and she swallowed, hands moving ever so gently across her collarbones as she considered what to do next. Should she keep moving, ignore her breasts and aching hard nipples for the moment, or go for it and see what it felt like?

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri.”

Yuuri jerked suddenly, her body so used to the press of Victoria against her that, for just the smallest moment, she’d forgotten that her girlfriend was in the room with her, watching hungrily. She opened her eyes, smiling shyly up at Victoria. “Thank you.”

Victoria giggled, and Yuuri knew that she’d picked up on the surprise she’d felt. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh softly as well, and she gave her girlfriend a questioning look.

“Where should I touch next?”

Victoria bit her lip, eyes roving over Yuuri’s body. Yuuri squirmed some more, a bit self conscious, but did her best to push aside the feeling and let herself feel wanted. It worked for the most part, enough that she picked up on Victoria eyeing the bra that she’d teased her with earlier. Feeling a boldness that generally only came when she was performing, Yuuri moved her hand to press ever so slightly on the fabric over her boob. She let her finger lightly brush against the fabric, enjoying the sensation that the smooth, silky fabric gave against her nipple.

“You’re so good at knowing what I want, my beautiful Yuuri,” Victoria whispered in awe.

Yuuri grinned, breathless from the praise, and slowly started inching her hand off of the fabric. “Do you want to see what’s underneath?”

Victoria looked in that moment as if she’d ascended to heaven, and the look of absolute wonder that she gave Yuuri when she took off her bra made her feel sublime. Victoria’s facial expressions egged Yuuri on, and soon she was lightly groping herself, enjoying the shivers that ran down her back with every nicely placed pinch on her nipple.

A hand placed itself on Yuuri’s hip, shaking and firm, and Yuuri bit her lip. Victoria’s pupils were blown wide, and her face was flushed, and Yuuri knew deep in her bones that the shaking of her hand was from the self control that she was exerting to not touch Yuuri.

Empowered by how utterly enraptured Victoria looked, Yuuri became more confident in her touches, keeping one hand on her breast while the other one trailed down to play with the waistband of her panties.

They were one of the ones that Victoria had bought her not too long ago, ones that made Yuuri feel undeniably sexy. Yuuri shivered at the memory of the night when Victoria had shown them to her, where Victoria had asked Yuuri to model them for her and, though Yuuri had not wanted to do anything past kissing, Victoria had been sure to kiss her so passionately that her toes had curled. Feeling Victoria’s eyes glued to her fingers as they dipped below and above the waistband, Yuuri familiarized herself with this part of her body and worked on building up the courage to actually go through with this.

Victoria must have picked up on Yuuri’s hesitation, because her hand wrapped itself softly around Yuuri’s wrist, finally tearing her eyes away from Yuuri’s hips to make eye contact with her. “If you don’t feel comfortable doing this, you don’t have to,” she reminded lovingly. “I’m perfectly fine just curling up on the couch and watching something until we go to bed.”

Yuuri’s heart swelled with so much love that for a split second she was sure that it was going to physically explode, and she smiled. “It’s okay, Vitya,” she reassured. “It’s just something new for me. But you know me. I’m gonna do it. I  _ want  _ to do it. And don’t you want to see it, Vitya? Don’t you wanna see me get my first orgasm?”

Victoria groaned, leaning down and burying her face in Yuuri’s neck. “You’re going to be the absolute death of me, you know that right?”

Yuuri laughed quietly, turning her head to kiss Victoria’s hair. “I know. And you’re going to be the death of me too. We’ll just kill each other with love, how about that?”

Another groan sounded from her neck, and Yuuri laughed as Victoria raised herself to look her in the eyes. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grinned. “I love you too.”

Victoria’s eyes roamed down again, locking onto Yuuri’s hand again, and Yuuri grinned. “What do you say, Coach? Should I go for it?”

“Mmmm, yes you definitely should.” Victoria’s voice was lower and raspier than before, and it made Yuuri feel so hot she was sure that she’d spontaneously combust.

As soon as her hand reached into her panties, exploring and parting her lips to feel around, Yuuri’s eyes opened in surprise as just how wet she was. Sure, she knew she was turned on beyond all belief, but knowing it and feeling it were so beyond different that it blew her mind.

Suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity, Yuuri ran her fingers through the wetness a few times before pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her face. She inhaled the musky scent, observing how slick and shiny her fingers looked, before shoving them into her mouth with little hesitation.

Above her, Victoria choked, and Yuuri pulled her fingers out, licking her lips. It was vastly different from anything she’d ever tasted before, and though it wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, it wasn’t half bad. She shoved her hand right back in, making her fingers nice and wet again before bringing them up to Victoria’s mouth. “Want some?”

Victoria latched onto the fingers quickly, sucking them clean in a matter of seconds, and Yuuri was dizzy as how devastatingly hot the visual was. Her fingers were soon free, and the hand that Victoria had on her hip moved down as Victoria did too. Her girlfriend put her face close to Yuuri’s cloth covered crotch, closing her eyes to take in a deep breath. They opened again after a few seconds, making eye contact with Yuuri. “Please,” she said, voice rough. “Continue.”

Yuuri obliged, going in again, this time taking her time to explore with touch. Her fingers found her vagina and she pushed one in, curiously wiggling it around for a moment before abandoning that adventure for later and moving upwards.

The angle of her wrist felt a bit awkward with it being pressed down by her panties, and it made moving around a bit difficult, so she let herself pause for a moment to push her underwear off, careful not to accidentally kick Victoria, and kicked it off in a random direction.

Being completely naked in front of Victoria was nerve wracking, yes, but Victoria was able to pick up on it and pressed a loving kiss to Yuuri’s thigh. “You look absolutely gorgeous, and I can’t wait to eat you  _ up _ .”

Yuuri shivered and touched herself again, other hand slowly playing around with her nipples as she explored. Finding her clit was somehow extremely satisfying, and the bolts of heat that shot through her as she pushed aside the hood and rubbed slowly made her toes curl and her mouth open in a silent and surprised moan.

Victoria looked as if she was dying, eyes almost black as they flicked from her hands to her face and back again, and it brought Yuuri this sense of power, of pure Eros, to know that she had the ability to bring this goddess to her knees.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, and she let out a short and almost silent whimper as her body shivered hard once, twice, three times, and muscles she didn’t know she had convulsed with each pulse of pleasure. Victoria bit her lip as she watched, eyes locked onto Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri let out a soft sigh as he stopped the movement of her hand, still craving more but finding herself slightly on the side of too sensitive to keep going.

“How was that?” she asked Victoria.

Victoria’s only response was a wordless growl as she firmly grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and licked her hand clean. Her eyes closed, and Yuuri couldn’t look away from how utterly starved she looked as their eyes locked.

She moved underneath Victoria, thighs pressing together and sending a small aftershock of pleasure through her. “Vitya,  _ please _ . I need you out of your clothes.”

Victoria undressed in record time, and before she could pin Yuuri back down onto the bed, Yuuri grabbed her and threw her down on the bed instead. Yuuri knew without a doubt that Victoria had let her, her still shaky body too weak to properly best anyone, but she didn’t care how it happened, she just wanted Victoria on her back underneath her.

Yuuri licked her lips, pressing them softly to Victoria’s mouth before kissing down her body. Her mouth followed the trail that her fingers had traced on her own body not too long before, and she couldn’t help but stop and suckle on Victoria’s boobs. They were so soft and warm in her mouth, and the sounds that Victoria made-- Ugh, it was heaven. Victoria’s fingers wrapped themselves up in Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri pulled off long enough to press her head into them before moving on.

She found herself at Victoria’s hipbones soon enough, and she so desperately wanted to mark them up, so she did. Victoria hummed underneath her, and Yuuri could smell so clearly just how turned on Victoria was. The smell was so similar to her own, yet somehow different, and Yuuri was suddenly struck with the urge to taste Victoria and see if she tasted different too. She moved her body down, settling herself between Victoria’s legs and lifting them. Taking her time, Yuuri tasted Victoria’s ankles, calves, thighs, making sure to leave multiple bruises to show that she’d been there, and by the time she’d reached Victoria’s crotch, Victoria was arching beneath her.

“Please,” she begged, and Yuuri was suddenly struck with the realization that while she’d been able to get an orgasm, had been able to take some of the edge off, Victoria hadn’t had that yet. Yuuri’s crotch was throbbing, still on fire, so she had no idea what Victoria must be feeling.

Taking pity, she reached forward, using a hand to spread Victoria’s labia. The smell was suddenly so much stronger, and all she wanted to do was bury her face in it and get her fill.

She leaned in, licking her lips in anticipation, and all she could think was that it was going to be a long night, but it was also going to be a fucking fantastic one.


End file.
